


A Mystery of Choices

by TransformerTale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Nothing But Angst, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, No Spoilers, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Devices, Plot Twists, Plotty, Teen Angst, Weird Plot Shit, You Have Been Warned, all angst, angst with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformerTale/pseuds/TransformerTale
Summary: A group of friends live in a small town, where basically everyone knows everyone. The group had decided to run away from their homes, whatever their reasons might be, leaving on January 10th. All of them know that magic doesn’t exist, it’s something everyone knows.--So when they start getting strange abilities, what will happen? And it doesn’t help that they get kidnapped along the way...--But either way... Soon they’ll learn... That their world isn’t what it seems, that nothing is as it seems. And when their kidnappers give them an offer, what will they choose? What will their life become? Is it worth it, to keep running, or will they end up right back where they started? And what is this 'Purple' that keeps popping up, is it even a what or a who? Only time will tell in this story of action, magic, mystery, and the slowest of slow burn romances... Because this... This is A Mystery of Choices.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The sword plunged into her chest, blood spilling out almost instantly. The cloaked figure twisted it and pulled the weapon out, watching as she crumpled to the ground. A red-haired man standing somewhere behind the cloaked form choked back a sob, a silent apology in reply to the look on the girl’s face, one of remorse and betrayal. The figure turned to him and then spoke, stalking forwards and wiping of the blade.

“It’s quite funny, you understand, yes? How every, single time. You all get weaker, slower. You’ll never win against them. I just wished you would realize this.” The voice was slow, and yet smooth. Almost like a rock that had been smoothed over by time, past its prime in strength. But at its optimal when it came to the wisdom of age.

The red-haired man looked up at the figure from where he’d collapsed on the ground, sobbing. “You’re a monster- All of you are!”

“And yet you choose us compared to your friends… Well, you know how things work from here.” And the sword was plunged into him. The cloaked figure’s green eyes stared into the man’s blue ones. “It’s always the wild card, now isn’t it?”

The sword was withdrawn from the body, being shoved down by the foot. Then the cloaked form was stalking away from the scene, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on, Addy! I thought you wanted to get there early for, 'just in case.'" They stopped and looked back at a girl walking down the sidewalk, darkened by the late-night sky.

The girl rolled her green eyes, shaking her head. "Mell, stop running! I don't know if you remember or not, but we're going to get Jomei, not straight to the meeting spot."

Mell sighed. "I know! I know. Just. I'm excited- You know? Everyone you invited- I don't know. It just doesn't seem real! I don't wanna lose it. Anyways! Let's drop the emotional stuff before this becomes a sob story, right Adeson?"

Adeson chuckled, catching up with Mell. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It isn't that bad as to be a sob story. To be completely honest, I thought you'd be more excited about getting Jomei than getting to the spot."

Mell shrugged, looking away at the sky as they started to walk. "Eh... We had a falling out recently... Nothing that can't be fixed."

She nodded at them, falling behind the taller person once again. "That makes sense. Just hope he doesn't give you the silent treatment."

Mell nodded, giving a small noise of affirmation. The walk wasn't very long to get to Jomei's house. Adeson lived only a block away, after all. Mell lived farther but still close enough for them to meet up before getting Jomei, luckily. Adeson had no idea what would happen if she had to interact with the boy all by herself; they both had no idea.

Mell knocked on the front door of the apartment, waiting patiently with Adeson behind them. After a few seconds, the door opened to a short black-haired boy that looked up at Mell.

"You ready?" They gave a small grin as they asked, hoping that Jomei would answer. A nod was what he gave instead. Mell would take it. "Great! Let's get going then. To the spot, right Addy?"

They looked back at the red and black-haired girl who chuckled while rolling her eyes. "Yup. We'll probably be a bit early, so we won't see any of the others for a bit."

The three began walking down the street again, Jomei in the back this time. Mell looked at Adeson, "Who all is coming again?"

Adeson thought for a moment before speaking, "Well... Not counting you, Jomei, or me... Just the twins, Revan, Robbin, and Jaden."

Mell nodded. "The twins and Jaden are pretty cool. But Rev? Rob? Do you have a death wish or what? Those two are basically the embodiment of bad luck."

Adeson shook her head lightly, "Oh, come on, Mell! The two aren't that bad. Besides, the twins invited Robbin, not me. So if you have a problem with it, then take it up with them, 'kay?"

Mell waved her off, voice giving a playful air, "Fine, fine. Whatever. I was just making a joke; no need to get all mad with me."

"Whatever." Adeson rolled her eyes and looked back at Jomei, "You doing alright there?" Jomei's eyes narrowed, a nod was given, but nothing else. Adeson sighed. "If you're sure then, but feel free to interrupt us... We don't bite."

Another nod. It was almost worrying... Almost, keyword. They all were used to it at this point. Jomei was just quiet; it was how he was. Nobody really questioned it anymore.

After a few minutes of idly chatting, the three reached the old gas station and went into the alley beside it, the designated meeting spot for the eight. No one else was there yet, which made sense, as it wasn't even 10.

Adeson took a seat on the cold, dirty ground, thankful for her jeans. "Why did I choose winter again?" She adjusted her leather jacket, trying to keep herself warm.

Mell chuckled softly, "Cause it was the only time that would fit into everyone's schedule." They adjusted their own jacket, this one a magenta color made of the standard fabric and not leather.

Jomei sat down criss-cross, not looking at either of them as he buried his hands into his hoodie's pockets. Adeson looked at Mell, "At least we have gloves, even if mine doesn't help the fingers."

Mell nodded, leaning against the wall but not sitting. "Yeah, probably is a good thing." They glanced at Jomei and then spoke. "You doing okay, Mei? Not gonna get sick on us, are you?"

A scoff, but no other response, Mell gave an almost nervous chuckle. They pushed off the wall they were leaning on and went over to him, sitting down next to him. Jomei didn't look at them; Mell sighed and didn't say anything either. A waiting game between the two, Adeson could tell. It happened between anyone Jomei would give the silent treatment to. Jomei would ignore them completely while they had to wait it out. A test of wills, almost. It was rather funny to watch for an outsider.

The minutes ticked by silently; it was probably torture for Mell. They hated the silence. After a bit, someone new walked into the alleyway before coming over to Adeson and sitting down quietly and taking out a sketchbook to draw. Jaden, one of the only ones that could walk in and realize what was going on in time to stay quiet. Though it definitely helped that Jaden was a calmer soul already anyways.

The silence dragged on as the time ticked by... It wasn't something any of them could enjoy either; it was far too tense for that. After what felt like hours, the group of four could hear approaching feet. Two pairs, and extraordinarily different. One dragging their feet, the other obviously skipping in kind.

And then two people rounded the corner, one with blonde-brown hair and the other with red hair like Adeson's. Adeson stood and went over to meet them, pulling the two out of the alleyway so they could talk, "Everly!" She delivered a hug to her best friend before turning to her brother with red hair. "And Evander. Where's Robbin?"

Evander gave a shrug, staring at his GameBoy instead of looking at Adeson. Everly rolled her eyes and answered for her twin, voice gentle. "We went to pick him up, but he wasn't there; we thought he might have come by here already. Though, that doesn't seem to be the case... Should we go look for him?"

Adeson shook her head. "No, I saw this coming... I'll send Revan a text, get him to find Robbin. After that, it's up to those two alone." Everly nodded before Adeson continued. "Also, Jomei and Mell had a falling out. The waiting game has begun."

That was when Evander looked up, his blue eyes piercing. The two nodded solemnly, and the three entered the silent alleyway. Everly and Adeson took their spots near Jaden, who was still drawing idly. Evander went and sat right next to Jaden, playing his GameBoy. Adeson took out her phone to send a text to Revan. But soon, even that was done with a reply saying that he'd find Robbin.

The silence stretched on once again, the only sounds being from Jaden sketching or Evander's GameBoy. It was unnerving... Mell and Jomei rarely ever disagreed, let alone fought with one another. It just didn't happen. And to suffer through the silence that came from the two's first fall... It wasn't right. The minutes went by.

Mell huffed and leaned their head against the wall behind them, facing Jomei. "Come on, Mei... We can't just sit here. I hate the silence, and I know you don't actually like this either... Can't we just, you know... Make up? Agree that we can disagree? Please..?"

Jomei didn't look at them for a moment before glancing at Mell and sighing. Mell grinned lightly, looking at the rest of the group. "So... Anything anyone wanna talk about?"

And then the corner was rounded once again, a slouching dark-haired boy and a boy in heeled boots with glasses. "Are we interrupting a moment?"

Adeson chuckled lightly, "No, you're all good, Revan." The dark-haired boy made a move to go and sit down in the darkest corner. Adeson looked at him, "Just you wait, Robbin. Where were you?"

Pressing silence before a gruff answer. "Nowhere. Saying bye to the cats..."

Adeson nodded before looking over the group, doing a headcount. The twins, Jomei, Mell, Revan, Jaden, and Robbin. All of them were here. It was time to leave; they had a schedule to keep up with, after all. It was surreal like how Mell had said, and she couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong…

"So, everybody ready to leave?" Adeson stood as she asked, getting a round of nods from most of them.

Mell grinned as they stood, pulling Jomei up too. "I was born ready for this."

Everly smiled softly and nodded, pushing herself up and looking over at Jaden and Evander. Evander was pulling himself into a stand, glancing at the rest of them before going straight back to his game. Jaden was putting away their notebook and standing, looking at everyone else.

Revan grinned at them all, "Well, come on now. We don't have forever." He turned on his heels and started walking; Mell and Jomei were the first ones out and following. Quickly being followed by Adeson, Everly, and Jaden.

Evander stayed for a second, looking up from his game and looking at Robbin. "You coming..?"

A scoff and scuffling in response, Robbin stood and passed the other. They followed the rest of the group.

The walk seemed slow to them. Too quiet, too calm. Mell filled the silence for most of it with idle chatting, not really paying attention to much of anything. After a few minutes of walking, they could see the train station in the distance. It was honestly nerve-wracking for them; they were running away, after all. They hadn't really thought it would ever come to this, that this would actually happen... But Adeson had been right, now that they were doing this. It was undeniable that they should've done this a long time ago.

They arrived at the station. It wasn't one that people used for transportation, more so for moving goods, so passengers weren't a thing. It was a good thing for them; it meant they just had to get into one of the cars without the workers noticing, and then they'd be home free.

They had rehearsed this part in their free time alone, so it would be their first time doing it together. Mell grinned and glanced at the rest of them, nodding before looking at the closest open train car. They had all guessed who would run first, either Mell or Adeson. Adeson gave Mell the all-clear, then they were running across the field to the car, jumping in and going up against the wall just in case if a worker was coming.

After that, Everly grabbed Jaden's hand, nodding at them. The two had practiced together for the most part, so it would be easier for the two. After getting the all-clear, the two broke into a run and gripped the bars of the car, pulling themselves up. Robbin glanced around at the area, speed-walking across and over to the train car. He climbed in just as Evander was deciding to jog over to the car.

Once he was in the train car as well, Adeson looked at the two left. Jomei and Revan... She whispered to them, "Ready, you two? We gotta get over there now; the train will be leaving at any moment."

The two nodded, Revan grinning before glancing both ways and running across, hopping into the train car. Adeson and Jomei shared a nod before both looking either way and running forwards, pulling themselves into the car; as soon as they were in, everyone shared a grin.

They all got against the wall and waited, though not for very long at all. After a few seconds, the train car door was being closed, and they were moving.

They looked at each other, silently cheering at their success. Sure, it wasn't the best escape, but it worked. It would work, and it had worked. The eight were out of town at this point. After a few minutes, some good chatter was brought by Mell, Adeson, and Revan; Jomei made sure to listen to the conversation bemusedly silent. Jaden was sketching again, showing it to Everly every once in a while to get her opinion. Evander was sitting next to Robbin, playing his game and letting Robbin watch, who did so begrudgingly. The minutes passed like this as they waited, Adeson put a timer on her phone so that they'd know when they needed to get out before joining in on Mell and Revan's conversation about the best movies and directors. Eventually, Everly and Jaden pulled her into helping them with the sketches, which were turning to be a sketch of them all in the train car.

Evander ended up falling asleep after a bit, Robbin looking extremely uncomfortable by the boy leaning against the emo in his sleep. Revan snickered lightly at this sight before snapping a photo discreetly, still talking to Mell as he did so. Robbin glared at him before rolling his eyes and trying to get out of the uncomfortable position. He ended up moving Evander to where the boy was leaning against the wall in the corner and moving to a new one for himself.

The next to fall asleep was Jaden, who fell asleep right between Everly and Adeson; both shared a look before rolling their eyes and dealing with the sleeping figure. After a bit, Everly actually ended up falling asleep too and leaned against Jaden, who was leaning against Adeson. She rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh at the two. Revan and Mell continued talking, snapping photos of the scene indiscreetly, sharing amused looks.

The time passed like this; it seemed like no one else would be falling asleep for a while. Until Mell started snoring and Revan laughed, the limp form cuddling and leaning on Jomei, who seemed done with all of them. Revan took a photo and leaned back against the wall, starting a conversation with Adeson on who the best comic creator was. Everything seemed genuinely fine and good; she was honestly glad about it; all of them were.

After a while, the timer went off, and the ones still awake got the others up, Mell taking the longest to wake. After they were all up, they got the door opened and took turns jumping out of the slowing train. As soon as they were all out, they looked at the train station in the distance, at the city. They smiled, beginning to walk in that direction, ready to start their new life in the big city. They could really only hope that it would be better than their lives in the old town they just came from.


End file.
